


Blood Frenzy

by detri



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Master/Servant, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detri/pseuds/detri
Summary: Seras is too afraid to give herself over to her instincts just yet, but Alucard gives her a taste of what she's missing.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 159





	Blood Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend after she introduced me to Hellsing Ultimate and I very quickly discovered it was the Best Thing I've Ever Seen
> 
> This takes place during the hotel siege scene around episode 3-4!

Seras knew what would be waiting for her on the other side of the closet door. She wasn't that naive.

Still, when Alucard called her out of it, she emerged with shaking legs into a sea of blood.

He grinned at her, wide and inhuman, blood all down his front. “It's not over yet. Not by a long shot. Can you hear them scurrying about in the hallway? They've infested this building.”

She could see that something in his eyes had shifted, something was off—or maybe something had been turned on. He was too alive right now, too unsettled, seething. In one hand he still clutched the twitching body of a soldier, a man who wasn't quite dead. As she watched, he sunk his teeth into the man's neck, like an animal, ripping a chunk of his flesh away so the soft red and pink of the inside of his throat was exposed for just an instant before the head went flying away, rolling gently to rest at Seras's feet. The wide-open eyes of the dead man stared at her from the floor. She couldn't bring herself to kick the head away, or break from its gaze. All around them it was like this. The penthouse suite's lavish decorations and plush carpet were soaked through with blood, littered with carnage of a kind she had never seen on the force. It was too messy, too deliberate, too personal. These men had been killed with gunshots, but they had also been killed with hands and teeth and intent, by a joyful monster that was still in front of her, still looking for more.

Actually, now that she was out here, she hadn't been prepared for this at all.

“Come on, police girl. There might be one or two out here with life still in them. You wanted to walk in the night, didn't you?” Alucard's white glove ripped down the dead man's front, taking flesh away along with his bulletproof vest, and before her eyes he cracked the man's ribcage open as easily as breaking the wishbone of a turkey. “Feast on this blood. Revel in it. That's what you are now. You understand that, right?”

“Master...Yes, I—“ Seras was aware she was trying to crawl back into the closet, as if a thin wooden door could protect her from Alucard or remove her from the hell she was in. None of these men had been mindless ghouls or evil vampires, but humans, men doing their jobs who had met with such a gruesome end—as if they could have expected to encounter Alucard. And he had taken them on so gleefully even though it was so unmatched, so unnecessary, so unfair. The scent of blood that rose up all around her was disgusting in how overpowering it was, but it somehow made her head spin.

Alucard tossed the body to the floor. “Actually, I don't think you understand at all.” He took a step towards her, and his massive frame seemed to fill the room, blotting out what little light was left in it. He dragged his fingers through the blood on the ground, tracing the trail that had been left when the severed head had landed at her feet, and by the time he had reached her he was crouching, trapping her in the place she had tried to escape to. “I know you've felt it. That yearning. But you refuse. You chose this life, but now you run from it. _That_...is really starting to irritate me.”

“Master—Master, stop,” she squeaked, shrinking in on herself. “You're scaring me.” For a second she'd thought he was angry with her, but she was starting to realize that it was nothing that petty or easy for her to understand. His attention still lay elsewhere. His eyes were burning as he licked the still-warm blood that pooled under her feet, lapping at it like a huge ravenous animal, and he laid his gloved hands on her legs as he licked closer and closer, until she could almost feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

“Seras. You told me that you would not drink blood because you feared you would lose something.”

She nodded, unable to speak. His presence pressed in all around her, roiling and chaotic, a barely restrained thirst for violence. Again, he grinned. His grip on her legs grew more intentional, sliding up her calves and to her thighs.

He pried her legs apart, and she yelped, trying to cover herself with her skirt. He paused there for a second. He was panting so heavily. It was because of the fighting, it had excited him, she had always known battle had excited him but she had never really put two and two together, even though she should have, it was just her willful ignorance or maybe a foolish assumption that it was none of her concern. His eyes were so dark right now. The veneer of civility had been scraped away.

“Let me show you what it feels like to lose something.”

He yanked her flat on her back on the bloody ground, and then he was fumbling with her clothes, actually struggling with the buttons on her uniform in his blood-crazed fever for a second until with a growl he ripped it apart, exposing her to the cool night air. He had torn right through her bra, and she tried to pull her shirt closed but he wouldn't let her, pinning her wrists to the ground as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He was rough. But his mouth was so hot, and she buried her face in her shoulder to stifle a whimper.

She should have been afraid. She should have been afraid of this, so mind-frayingly afraid, for reasons she wouldn't even let herself think about. There was a box in her mind she kept locked.

But he was her Master.

Even if he did hurt her, even if he forced himself upon her in a mindless frenzy, something in her would always thrill at his touch. Even if he killed her to satisfy his bloodlust right now on the ground somehow it would make her happy. Her blood was coursing through his veins already. She was a part of him. It was safe here under him. She belonged to him.

That made her flush, as he trailed his tongue up her chest to her neck and started sucking at the same place where he had bit her, on that night he had turned her. Blood was soaking through the back of her uniform, still warm, with that cloying, intoxicating smell that made her dizzy.

“Master...”

It was like he didn't hear her. Or maybe he did. One of his hands was crawling between her legs, and then he was touching her through her panties. His fingers were still wet with a stranger's blood, and now he was using those fingers to rub her clit, roughly but surely, so she was grinding against him before she even knew what she was doing. Even half-naked and exposed like this, she was so, so hot. Her mouth fell open in a moan and he kissed her. It tasted like iron. She felt like he had too much tongue, like it was reaching too far into her mouth, like he was fucking her with it the way he was fucking her with his fingers. He'd torn a hole through her panties and now she was squeezing her legs shut so he wouldn't get any further in. She kicked him uselessly and then bit his tongue in a bit of a panic.

He didn't even recoil in pain, just grinned.

“Seras...” His voice was so low, so quiet, so close to her ear. “You're really turning me on right now.”

She shuddered. Just with that, she stopped resisting, and one of his still-gloved fingers slid up into her. It felt huge. “O-oh god, Master, oh god...”

“Don't cry for mercy, Draculina.” She could feel his voice rumbling through his chest. His smiling mouth, full of fangs, filled her vision. “Fight me off if you don't want me. Go on, tear into me. Bare your fangs. I encourage it.” Just the idea of it seemed to undo him. With his gaze somewhere distant he withdrew his finger and then—

“Aa—aa!”

“You can't take two? I don't know how you're going to handle my cock, police girl. I can't wait to see your face. What if I gave it to you right now?” His grin was so wide. “I think I will. Integra is waiting for us to check out, you know. The human dogs are lining the hallways outside. Do you think they can hear us fucking? Is this how you wanted to lose your virginity, police girl?”

He curled his fingers inside of her and a shock of pleasure made her legs jolt. “Y-yes! Yes!”

“Really...” He stroked inside of her again, lovingly, and all she could think about was the blood soaking his hands. “I never would have pegged you for the type. Are you a freak, police girl? You like getting fingerfucked by a monster with blood on his hands?”

“Y-yeah…Master, I do!” She didn't know anymore if it had been true before. But it was true right now. Her ruined uniform was damp with sweat and she could barely think through the fog in her brain, but she was trying to impale herself on his fingers, gripping his shoulders to brace herself as she fucked herself onto them.

“I've never had such an eager little thrall,” he rumbled. “You're driving me crazy, Seras Victoria.”

Then he was pushing into her, a bit at a time, not with his fingers this time but with something else. Seras's legs were shaking and she had to wrap her arms around him, like she was begging for comfort from the man who was panting in her ear, drooling like a huge wolf or dog, licking the cooling blood from the floor behind her while he started to fuck her. It hurt. It hurt like getting shot. And it felt so good.

“You're so tight. I bet you're bleeding.”

“Y-yeah...yeah,” she agreed, her voice sounding unnaturally breathy and high-pitched even to her. He growled again and tightened his grip on her, shifting their bodies so he could go in deeper, deeper than she'd thought was possible. She cried out, and then, when he sank his teeth into her shoulder, screamed. _Everyone can hear. The people outside, all those soldiers can hear us. They're scared to come in because they think he's murdering me._ Alucard bit her again and again, tearing her uniform to shreds and making her shoulder a bloody mess. It didn't even hurt. She was at home here. She belonged here. “Master...Master...”

“What is it, little kitten?” His mouth was wet with her own steaming blood.

“More.” Her vision swam. “Harder.”

He kissed her, and she tasted herself. Her blood tasted strange. Sweet but sour at the same time, like she could taste it going bad in her mouth—she was tasting herself losing her virginity. She tried to lick her own shoulder and Alucard laughed and swiped one of his gloves through the wound and let her suck her own taste off of them. She jolted in pleasure again,  then again. She felt like she was floating.

Alucard was pumping into her harder, and she could hear his breaths coming faster and raspier as he abandoned her needs and just braced against her so he could fuck into her, she wrapped her legs around him and let him use her as he needed, and then with a final guttural noise that might have been a curse, he finished inside her.

They lay there for a moment, in the pitch blackness, letting the sounds of distant shouting and helicopter blades seep back into their consciousness.

Alucard sat up and slowly extricated himself from her, crawling away on his hands and knees. “...You look like a train hit you.”

“That's your fault...Master...” Seras felt boneless. She was damp with sweat and still burning.

Alucard was searching among the corpses now, gradually retrieving his glasses, hat, and both guns. He straightened himself up and reloaded them with expert precision.  Seras watched distantly, gradually realizing that except for her socks and boots, she was very close to naked.

“Police girl. We're going to split up. Go to the roof and steal yourself a helicopter. I'll walk out the front door.”

Seras bolted upright at that, pulling her uniform closed around her chest. “After all that, you're just going to leave?!”

“ _'All that?'_ ” He smiled. “That was just the first round, police girl.  Do you take me for a human? I'm already ready to go again.”  His red eyes glinted towards the door. “My next playmates are out there.”

“G-geez...”  She drew her legs up close to her chest, pouting. And then, a hand landed heavily on her head.

Alucard stroked her hair, looking at her with something that seemed almost like fondness.

“ Don't get jealous, police girl. I'm not such a bad Master that I would abandon a kitten that liked playing with me so much.”

Seras buried her face in her knees and bit back a smile. She was sore all over. Alucard's fingers raked through her hair once, and then trailed away.

She really needed to get to that helicopter before she started getting jealous.


End file.
